1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cleanup of spills, and more specifically, to a method of using a desiccant for the substantially complete absorption of moisture from a spill location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid spills are an everyday occurrence throughout the home and work-place. Fluid spills may comprise water, paints, inks, lubricants, fuels, and other substances. Generally, the cleanup of fluid spills has involved the use of a mop and pail, a sponge, paper towels, a wet-dry vacuum, etc. to lift the fluid from the spill location. However, regardless of which of these means is used to attempt to remove all of the fluid, the spill location generally contains some moisture residue of the fluid. The moisture residue remains for a variety of reasons including: an inability to get the sponge or other cleanup means in contact with the moisture, or because the nature of the surface upon which the spill has occurred has a surface texture or construction that hinders the release of, or absorption by, the moisture to the cleanup means. Therefore, a need existed for a method of absorbing moisture from a spill location that would not be inhibited by surface texture or construction. An additional need existed for a method of absorbing moisture from a spill location that would leave the spill location substantially dry and free of moisture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of absorbing moisture from a spill location that is not inhibited by surface texture or construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of absorbing moisture from a spill location that leaves the spill location substantially dry and free of moisture.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method of using a desiccant for the absorption of moisture from a spill location is disclosed. The method of using a desiccant for the absorption of moisture from a spill location comprises the steps of: identifying a spill perimeter of a liquid spill, removing standing liquid from within the spill perimeter, dispersing a layer of desiccant within the spill perimeter substantially covering the liquid spill, waiting a period of time until the desiccant is substantially saturated with moisture from the liquid spill, and removing the moisture saturated desiccant.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of using a desiccant for the absorption of moisture from a spill location is disclosed. The method of using a desiccant for the absorption of moisture from a spill location comprises the steps of: identifying a spill perimeter of a liquid spill, removing standing liquid from within the spill perimeter, dispersing a layer of desiccant within the spill perimeter substantially covering the liquid spill, waiting a period of time until the desiccant is substantially saturated with moisture from the liquid spill, removing the moisture saturated desiccant, evaluating if moisture is still present at the spill location, and if moisture is still present, dispersing another layer of the desiccant within the spill perimeter substantially covering the liquid spill, waiting a period of time until the desiccant is substantially saturated with moisture from the liquid spill, and removing the moisture saturated desiccant.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of using a desiccant for the absorption of moisture from a spill location is disclosed: The method of using a desiccant for the absorption of moisture from a spill location comprises the steps of: identifying a spill perimeter of a liquid spill; removing standing liquid from within the spill perimeter; dispersing a layer of desiccant within the spill perimeter substantially covering the liquid spill; waiting a period of time until the desiccant is substantially saturated with moisture from the liquid spill; removing the moisture saturated desiccant; evaluating if moisture is still present at the spill location, and if moisture is still present, dispersing another layer of the desiccant within the spill perimeter substantially covering the liquid spill; waiting a period of time until the desiccant is substantially saturated with moisture from the liquid spill; removing the moisture saturated desiccant; and repeating the following steps until moisture is no longer present as indicated by the desiccant remaining substantially dry following dispersal within the spill perimeter: dispersing a layer of desiccant within the spill perimeter substantially covering the liquid spill, waiting a period of time until the desiccant is substantially saturated with moisture from the liquid spill, and removing the moisture saturated desiccant.